Tarde demais
by Emmy2710
Summary: Quando foi anunciado que poderia ter dois ganhadores dos jogos esse ano, sequer passou por minha cabeça que não seriamos nós dois.


**Disclaimer: Não possuo a trilogia Jogos Vorazes.**

 **A história está situada lá pelo final do primeiro livro, ou seja, vai ter um pouquinho de spoiler para quem ainda não leu ou assistiu ao filme.**

 **Se vocês gostarem, sintam-se livres para favoritar ou deixar um review.**

 **...**

Depois que a voz desinibida do narrador dos jogos anunciou que hoje na Cornucópia, iria aparecer o que mais precisássemos me virei para Clove, a única companheira que restou de todas as alianças que fiz e como ela é do meu próprio distrito, não tenho com o que me preocupar já que de acordo com Caesar esse ano vai ter dois vitoriosos, desde de que sejam de um mesmo lugar, um mesmo distrito.

Ela sorriu, era um sorriso cruel que já vi muitas vezes e aposto que eu também estava com um sorriso desses. Quando eu pegar aquela garota de fogo do distrito 12 e torcer seu pescocinho, acho que a única coisa que pode ser melhor é jogar uma lança no estômago daquele cara do 11, o tal de Thresh, depois vai faltar aquela pirralha ruiva e o Conquistador, bem ele vai morrer onde quer que esteja na verdade estou surpreso que aquele desgraçado não tenha morrido ainda.

— A gente podia fazer uma emboscada — Sussurra Clove, girando distraidamente uma de suas facas na mão. — Como vai ter algo que cada tributo mais precise, um de nós fica mais perto da Cornucópia e mata quem quer que apareça e o outro fica ali perto para matar quem vier depois.

Concordo com o plano desse jeito vamos acabar matando boa parte dos tributos hoje à noite. Fazemos uma refeição parca, umas tiras de carne salgada e frutas, sinceramente mal posso esperar para voltar para casa e comer coisas decentes. Clove parece pensar o mesmo e diz está torcendo para que eles nos tenham enviado comida, novamente concordo com ela. Desde o inicio dos jogos eu queria uma armadura, mas como já estamos quase ganhando não acho que teria alguma utilidade, bem talvez numa luta contra o Thresh.

Caminhamos até a Cornucópia, nada ainda tinha aparecido damos alguns passos voltando à floresta, precisamos fazer o plano direito e nos organizar.

— Me deixa matar aquela maldita garota de fogo — Diz Clove com os olhos faiscando de raiva — Vou fazê-la sofrer o máximo possível.

— Não, _eu_ que vou matá-la — Murmuro olhando para ela esperando ela me desafiar.

— Não eu que mato, vou fazer tantos riscos no corpo dela com a minha faca que não vai sobrar um filete sequer de sangue no organismo — Ela olha para mim com seus olhos desafiadores esperando uma resposta. Suspiro e passo as mãos em meus cabelos, sei que ela não vai mudar de ideia e bem eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que essa é uma das coisas que odeio nela. Ela é na verdade bem suportável.

— Tudo bem, pois então você monta guarda mais perto da Cornucópia, acho que ela vai tá sozinha, duvido muito que o Conquistador consiga se mexer, ainda estou surpreso que ele não tenha morrido. Como ela vai está em desvantagem ela provavelmente vai pegar o suprimento dela e correr.

Aposto que a garota de fogo vai ser um dos primeiros tributos a aparecer.

— E Thresh? — Ela me pergunta.

— Acho que talvez ele venha mais tarde, já que ele se mandou pro meio daqueles matos lá na frente, talvez demore mais.

Ela assente e sorri perigosamente.

— E você estraçalha Thresh. — Ela diz, e eu não vou decepcioná-la faz tempo que eu quero acabar com aquele cara.

— Vamos para nossos lugares eles devem tá para chegar — Digo e andamos um pouco — Acho que aqui tá bom dá para eu ver quem vai chegar.

É um lugar onde dá para ver umas plantas onde suponho que Thresh vai aparecer.

— Ok, a gente se ver mais tarde — Ela diz e continua andando.

— Clove — Eu a chamo antes que ela suma da minha vista, ela olha para mim com olhos inquisitórios — Faça um bom show, Ok? Faça ela sofrer.

Com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios ela abre seu colete e me mostra sua coleção de facas.

— Pode deixar com toda a certeza ela vai sofrer, vai ser um espetáculo— E então ela desaparece.

Observo a floresta em busca de alguém, escuto a garota de fogo gritando pelo Conquistador, por um momento penso que ele realmente está por algum lugar aqui perto, até me lembrar que ele tá mais morto que vivo. A floresta está quieta e o maldito do Thresh ainda não apareceu, faz tempo que estou com a minha lança na mão esperando uma luta, mas até agora nada.

Escuto um grito, começo a ficar alerta, não deu para saber quem estava gritando.

— Cato! — Clove grita. Droga, ela está em apuros! Será que Thresh apareceu?

— Clove! — Grito de volta, tentando não tropeçar nos malditos arbustos e pedras enquanto corro.

— Cato! Cato! — Ela está desesperada e isso não é nada comum dela, tenho que salvá-la!

— Clove! — Grito de novo tentando fazer com que ela perceba que estou chegando e seja lá quem for a deixe em paz, tento fazer minha voz parecer firme, no entanto ela sai desesperada.

O que me assustou mais que os gritos dela foi o silêncio que fez em seguida.

Quando finalmente entro na clareira, vejo a desgraçada da garota de fogo correndo com seu suprimento e Thresh ali perto carregando duas bolsas grandes uma com o número 11 e outra com o 2, obviamente do meu distrito. Aquele desgraçado!

Então vejo Clove deitada no chão, corro até ela segurando a lança e me ajoelho ao seu lado, jogo a arma e pego em suas mãos. Um filete de sangue escorre de seu braço esquerdo, onde ela deve ter levado uma flechada, quando olha para sua testa percebo qual é o verdadeiro problema, ela levou uma pancada feia na cabeça, uma tão forte que fez uma reentrância, causando algum problema interno, provavelmente hemorragia.

— Clove! Fica comigo! Clove! Vamos lá! — Imploro olhando para ela e esperando alguma reação, mas ela parece está em seu próprio mundo, um mundo onde os vivos não pertencem.

— Clove! Por favor, aguente! Vamos ganhar isso juntos! — Continuo implorando. Ela não pode me deixar!

E então o canhão dispara, fecho suas pálpebras, pego então minha lança e inconformado me afasto dela. Enxugo o suor que caiu nos meus olhos, só pode ser suor. Porque outro motivo minha vista estaria tão embaçada?

Corro atrás de Thresh, lembrando que ele levou as mochilas e levou uma coisa mais importante, só ele iria ter força para fazer um ferimento daquele em Clove.

Vou vingá-la! Vou estraçalhá-lo! Vou matar todo mundo!


End file.
